movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Deadpool
''Tom and Jerry Meet Deadpool ''is an upcoming 2022 American direct-to-DVD superhero film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, 20th Century Fox, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, TSG Entertainment and Marvel Entertainment based on Deadpool (2016) and Deadpool 2 (2018). Plot: TBA Characters: * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat in his Deadpool, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this marvel movie, he is Deadpool's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy to enjoyed to kill bad guys as with McWolf, Tin, Pan and Alley. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse in his Deadpool, who is Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's husband, Tom's rival and Mrs. Mouse's son. In this marvel movie, he is Deadpool's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy to enjoyed to kill bad guys as with McWolf, Tin, Pan and Alley. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse in his Deadpool, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Tom's friend and Mrs. Mouse's grandson. In this marvel movie, he is Deadpool's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry to enjoyed to kill bad guys as with McWolf, Tin, Pan and Alley. * Wade Wilson / Deadpool - A wisecracking mercenary with accelerated healing but severe scarring over his body after undergoing an experimental mutation, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Vanessa - An escort and Wilson's fiancée, Toodles and Cherie's owner and friend. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white-cat, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend, love-interest, fiancée and always looking at her white-buttocks and Cherie's friend. In this marvel movie, she is Vanessa's pet female cat along together with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A beautiful light-brown mouse in her purple scarf and shirt, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend, love-interest and fiancée and Tuffy's aunt and always looking at her light-brown buttocks and Mrs. Mouse's twin sister. In this marvel movie, she is Vanessa's pet female mouse along together with Toodles Galore. * Francis Freeman / Ajax - An artificially-mutated member of the program that creates Deadpool and his pet named Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three Hench-cats, who is Tom and Toodles' ex-boss. In this marvel movie, he helps with Ajax. * McWolf - A sly wolf, who is Droopy' boss. In this marvel movie, he helps with Ajax with his three Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Weasel - Wilson's best friend and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Angel Dust - An artificially-mutated member of the program that creates Deadpool and his pet named Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Negasonic Teenage Warhead - A teenage X-Men trainee, who possesses the mutant power to detonate atomic bursts from her body. * Blind Al - An elderly blind woman and Deadpool's roommate, who is Mrs. Mouse's owner and friend. * Mrs. Mouse - A elderly brown mouse in a pink shirt, black glasses with a white hair, who is Jerry's mother, Tuffy's grandmother and Cherie's aunt. * Colossus - An X-Man with the mutant ability to transform his entire body into organic steel. * Spike Bulldog - A strong gruff bulldog, who is Tyke's father, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's boss. In this marvel movie, he is Colossus's pet dog. * Tyke Bulldog - A small puppy, who is Spike's son, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. In this marvel movie, he is Colossus's pet dog. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's best friends. * Dopinder - A taxi driver who befriends Deadpool, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in his Deadpool. * Bob, Agent of Hydra - A recurring character in the comics alongside Deadpool, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in his Deadpool. Voice Cast: Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild blood violence, threat, injury detail, sex references, very mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 113 Minutes (NTSC), 108 Minutes (PAL). * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy dress up to Deadpool. * Tom dresses up as Deadpool Cat. * Jerry dresses up as Deadpool Mouse. * Tuffy dresses up as Deadpool Baby Mouse and see his light-grey buttocks and tail under his red trousers Release: Gallery: Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png 20th Century Fox.png Marvel-logo-1280jpg-8851ea 1280w.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Deadpool png 6 by anna x anarchy-daroq96.png|Deadpool Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Deadpool Category:2022 Category:2022 films Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Entertainment